


Orange Sun

by Space_Juice_Lemons



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Juice_Lemons/pseuds/Space_Juice_Lemons
Summary: A short story about a moment between Bulma and Goku. No plot. Declaration of friendship





	Orange Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to test out an App for my phone to see if it made easier to type....nope. But I figured I'd post it for fun. 
> 
> As always the characters and the universe they exist in dont belong to me in the slightest. All rights to the creator.

Orange Sun.

 

A (hopefully) heart warming fluffy story about two best friends for life. Bulma and Goku. 

 

The sun was blazing orange against a blue and purple sky. Hot pink clouds streaked across the horizon. Bulma let her thoughts wonder into the sunset. She felt a firm smack against her crossed shins. Goku had flopped down in front of her to watch the sunset as well. She sighed and gently stroked his hair. She smiled and thought 'Hes like a lap dog and doesn't even know it!'  
He had a tendency to flop on her in any manner his brain conceived comfortable. No matter how indecent, it was never meant with deviant intent. He simply thought 'I like you and you're comfy' 

"Do you know what today is Goku?!" she kept her eyes on the horizon.  
"Uh... Thursday, right?" he tilted his head to comfirm his guess. She had taught him the days of the week once and thought this may be a test.  
"No silly, on this day, last year, I'd found your 4 Star Ball in my radar. It was the day we met! Can you believe it?"  
He pondered what could be so important.  
"Oh well. Thats nice." he snuggled closer.  
"Hmmph. Well jeez I thought youd like to know!" she turned her head feeling her pride insulted. Everyone should be happy for the day they met Bulma Breifs! She was the most beautiful and smart girl ever!

Goku thought for a moment. He hadnt meant to offend Bulma. He was tired from the days travels and full from the many fish he'd caught...travels. He would have never traveled any where if Bulma hadn't come. He wouldn't even had known how big the world really was! So many people. Even though he had already witnessed so much evil he knew there was so much good. Like Bulma, she was good. She had been his friend and took him every where and told him all the things about world he needed to know. She had a weird obsession finding a "boyfriend" since he was already her friend. But she was right he was glad to know her and be her friend. 'Wait!' he thought ' That's it. She must not realize that I AM her friend...boy,she must be pretty dumb because it should have been obvious' 

She had returned her gaze to the sunset her face a glow in the red sun.  
"Youre right Bulma, I am happy that on this day I met you!" She looked down at him  
'Huh?'  
"Bulma I am thankful to be your friend. I would have stayed alone on that mountain for the rest of my life. I didnt know there was much of a world out there to find if Id wondered too far. You have been nice and never really left my side. Showing me all things in this world. So no matter how much time goes by or who I meet in my life... you will always be my very best friend." 

It was the most powerful thing anyone had ever said to her.  
"I feel the same way Goku" and she softly began to stoke his hair again, both watching as the sun began to sink into the sea.


End file.
